


The fountain of glory

by ElzIsAFuckingPervert



Category: No Straight Roads (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, No Straight Roads - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27293860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElzIsAFuckingPervert/pseuds/ElzIsAFuckingPervert
Summary: This story is based in a song called murders, here There are two universes being connected between the normal au of nsr and the apocalypse or maniac au, in the maniac/apocalypse au Neon J is the only one to survive, he thought he's hopes where lost until he met the dj subatomic from the other universe through the fauntain
Relationships: DJ Subatomic Supernova & Neon J., DJ Subatomic Supernova/Neon J.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first story but it is in here so I hope you like it.
> 
> Btw this will contain sex and serious conversations on murder and other sensible things so be aware

Neon J was walking through the forest crying, he was totally alone in this world.  
He was going around looking at the old beautiful trees, the world was recovering faster than before, and it was looking beautiful.

Everything was going normal, he wasn't sourprised at the new trees or creature going around the place

He was covered in dry blood and broken parts that he had no reason to repair.

His walks where fast, his vision blurry and his attentions on the floor as he walked inside a big park with a fauntain in the middle. He had made a promise to Subatomic, and it was that if he ever dies Neon would burry him by the beautiful fauntain where they met. It was a melancholic time for Neon as he was remembered how his now dead husband had died on his arms

Wen he walked inside and sat down by his husband's graveyard, he left a flower by the time and stared at the water of the fauntain.. something that he had been impressed for a long time was how the reflection looked, it was like his world, But brighter. Like if... It was a window to another dimension, a world where nothing happened, where Death wasn't everywhere and the mother nature hasn't reclaim her land back yet, it was so beautiful

He stared at the reflection until something poked out of it, it was... Subatomic! for a second Neon pulled back scared and sobbing  
"My Head is tricking me!" he wouldn't believe it at al, he peeked again swing the man standing and looking at the fauntain

Both guys tried to touch the water almost touching their fingertips, but Subatomic stopped and pulled away

Neon was broken... He had just seen his dead husband on the fauntain water! "This must be a dream" he said in a low tone scared that the man behind the reflection might hear him.

Neon J couldn't take more and got up, his hands where shaking and his screen was glitching. He was crying.

★----Months--Later----★

DJ Subatomic was still confused, why was his reflection a much more fucked up neon J... Does he looks that bad? He was on his planetarium alone and bored, he had run out of MR. Dodo ice pops and he had no mood to make more music, everything was boring until someone opened the door violently, it was Neon! Huh what a coincidence... "Neon what are you doing he-" he was quickly interrupted by the small robot shouting his name in what seemed like a relief tone

"What do you need Neon?" Now that Subatomic noticed is that neon was way too small than before... Maybe he had to change of body? 

"...." Neon was still silent as he was still shocked that it looked exactly like his husband even though they are different universes... It was incredible, the feeling Neon had was a mix of pain and love... He was still in love with Subatomic but it hurts that his actually Sub was dead... And has probably different minds...

"Neon quit star-" he was interrupted once more by Neon jumping towards him and hugging him tight, while Subatomic was still very confused, Neon was enjoying everything.

Both with different thinks where in a strong hug as if Neon haven't seen Subatomic in decades...

"Neon is there something wrong?..." Subatomic was still a bit concerned about Neon, "I missed you my love.." Neon just spoke it out forgetting that this subatomic wasn't his actually husband, DJ subatomic got even more confused and a bit flustered that neon just called him love "I'm.. sorry?" Subatomic had ask trying to break free from the tight hug

Neon was comfortable, a bit weirded out as his sub always grabbed him back but it didn't matter since he was finally happy again "don't leave me..."


	2. Chapter 2

It was the next day and Neon J was still hugging Subatomic, while Subatomic had already gave up and hugged back.

They where both in a warm circle only surrounding both of them, DJ Subatomic weakly shake Neon for his attention and tried to wake him up, they had recently woken up and as Neon gave DJ Sub a kiss he just kissed back out of tiredness

Both of them still on their warm bubble had a long kiss being pulled off by Subatomic saying: "does this makes us something or your circuits are going haywire?" Neon blushed at the comment and giggled with a response "i wouldn't mind being with you~" he was happy and was still waking up

Both object heads stared at eachother for hours until Subatomic got a call...

Subatomic grabbed the phone but didn't respond still starting at Neon as both where blushing and stuck to eachother, Neon was more then happy but got a bit panicked to see who was calling. It was the Neon J from that universe "why don't we have our time hm?~" Neon moved Subatomic's head closer and touched as a kiss, "but what if it's important?~" Neon ignored the question and ended the call putting the phone away and rubbing his screen on Sub's glass like if it was a smooch.

†soft NSFW comming†

Neon was as close as he could and wouldn't get off of him, he took Subatomic's hands and put them around his (Neon's legs) "Oh wow they're warm" Subatomic said in a soft voice with a soft pink showing on his galaxy "You can feel around if you wish~" Neon responded with a soft green glow on his screen and starting to move his hips around to get Subatomic a bit more blushy.

Both where close toguether and Neon being very touchy and moved a lot, he slightly pressed his knee on Subatomic's crotch making him moan slightly "already?~" Subatomic said on a soft yet moaning way.  
"I need your touch my love~" Neon said in a whisper to him, another moan came out of Subatomic to feel Neon press a bit more and finally releasing to rub his crotch with Subatomic's, a soft moan from both was heard until the phone ringed again

†Soft NSFW ended†

"Hold on my love I really have to answer" Neon tried to stop him in a relaxed and trying not to show panic but it was worthless, Subatomic looked at his phone and got confused... It was Neon J? But Neon J was already there.. wasn't he?!   
The DJ answer and got in shocked to hear Neon J's voice talking to him about how they should meet for work, the Neon (who we'll call him Neon K) stayed silent as the DJ looked at him confused and shocked "i.. can explain" the Neon from the phone was still talking and Subatomic just ended the call and pushed Neon K away terrified and thinking it was a fan trying to seduce him! "wait subatomic please let me explain!" Neon K was panicking as he didn't wanted to loose this subatomic "EXPLAIN ME NOTHING YOU'RE A FAN! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Neon K wanted to speak but the DJ kicked him out, Neon K felt terrible again... What would he do to gain Subatomic's trust?... While thinking on his head he saw a picture of Neon J and knew what to do.


	3. What a night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warn about NSFW

Neon K was ready, he had the gun on his hand and the place where Neon lived, everything was ready, he looked around and a glitchy smiled was seen on the screen, he went over to the mansion being able to get in as several guards confused but it was Neon J wasn't it?.... 

Neon K's insanity and ptsd started to kick as he looked around everything on fire, he softly chuckled and walked towards Neon J's room

As he walked in and Neon J looked over confused they both stared at each other

J Was staring at K for a moment and out of nowhere everything went black, he couldn't say a word before feeling nothing.

Neon K got that glitchy smile again and laughed kicking Neon J's head and taking his clothes off and putting it on himself. He took a cable and plugged it to both of their screen transferring all memories from Neon J to his without any problems.

After that day he took the phone and completly destroyed Neon J's body for better hiding, he managed to change his body so he looks closer to that Neon J, he looked completly the same for exception of some cracks on his screen and crotch being a bit more damaged than Neon j would. "hmm... Unbelievable"

After a month Neon K went over to DJ subatomic with a goal and that was to fuck him. Make him claim for it and marry him.

†NSFW comming†   
Neon went over to subatomic as the galaxy DJ didn't have time to speak before Neon had ripped his clothes revealing his chest and penis, Neon stared and Subatomic tried to cover it up. Neon didn't care that some of the assistants where watching he activated his plates and revealed his own penis and both entrances that he had made for his subatomic years ago.

Subatomic couldn't help but stare and a loud moan from both was heard wen Neon thrusted all of Subatomic dick inside of him, Neon was going hard and fast not giving Nova a break as Nova was gripping firmly on the couch. Neon grabbed Subatomic's hands and put them around his neck and moaning loudly "Strangle me Daddy!~" Neon was moaning loudly and Subatomic just put some force into Neon's neck for his satisfaction... 

While Neon was going fast Subatomic wanted more, so he took it off and got a position where it was easy to grab Neon and thrust way more faster, "I beg for you to fill me up!~" Neon was still moaning loudly wanting more, both where going on with no mercy almost terrifying to the staff around that had to watch them in silence.

After a while Subatomic had nutted inside of Neon and making a mess on his couch "Oh dear God!~" Neon was tired, he was satisfied that he got to have Subatomic again and being a bit less brutal, he had to be honest he loved being absolutely fucked with no mercy but being a bit more slow was pleasant.

†End of NSFW†

Both where cuddling to each other as they had pulled their clothes back on and gave love to each other for a while, even though Subatomic was still a bit confused on why would Neon J would just walk in and have sex

Both of them had a kiss and slept toguether


	4. FIRE

It was 3 PM, Neon had just woken up from his dreams and ready to go with his husband to go outside by his favorite forest, everything went fine, he was happy and his husband ready.

Both went out excited until a call was made.   
It was Tatiana, she had called them as someone is trying to get in charge of nsr and they where making it.

Both went over to the place a bit late and saw the building in flames. The place was in flames and no one could of possibly survive that... The couple tried to look for the survivers and stepped on a with a screen of a head and a smile as a default face, it had blood on his arms and hands, it had blood everywhere. The couple didn't take too long for them to protect each other.

The other man looked over them and made a face in disgust "Ah you survived..." He said in a glitchy and low tone... Some other artist got there ready.

They where ready to fight....

..

But they lost... 

...

The forest was burning

....

The creatures where dying

.....

The bodies where everywhere

......

The screaming was loud

.......

The time was going down....

.........

"NEON!" Subatomic hugged Neon to protect and covered him "I love you..."

..........

A loud blam was heard...  
............

The bomb has exploted

.............

The love was broken...

.................

He was dead.  
.......................

Neon K woke up shaking and tearing up, his screen was glitching and he was cold, he looked around and noticed he was on a spaced themed bed.

Neon started to cry as he had another flashback to the day his world was ruined, he quickly felt a warm hug and a worried voice asked "Neon? Are you okay?" Oh right... He was on the other world. "yeah... Is just a nightmare" Neon looked away and noticed blood on his hand "Oh dear Neon you're bleeding through your screen" subatomic had said in a worried tone and cleaning the blood with the blanket

Neon K looked over subatomic and hugged him tightly, he was scared of it happening again... But it won't.. would it?....

would it?...

"NEON!" Neon quickly looked over subatomic as he was even more worried on how Neon was acting "Tatiana asked us to go to the tower, we are having problems with NSR" Neon immediately saw that as a red flag and quickly hugged subatomic tightly "no." Subatomic quickly got confused by that, no? What does he mean by no? "Darling is not an option" Subatomic got dressed as well as he had dress up Neon even tho the cyborg was refusing and throwing tantrums about it.

Both of them got there a bit late, Neon was looking around as his PTSD had kicked on the wrong way making him look around seeing everything on fire "no.. NO! LETS LEAVE NOW!" Neon was panicking as he was getting more close to Subatomic and watching around how he was seeing flames and death where there was none

"Neon calm down!!" Subatomic was trying to calm him down but it was useless as Neon started to shake, bleed and cry, Subatomic quickly grabbed the broken cyborg and run inside towards tatiana for help, "Oh dear God!" Tatiana had said wen she saw Neon in the state he is and subatomic almost crying worried.

Eve quickly pointed at the table making space and trying to see what's happening "FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! F-fir3 F|R€" his words where Glitching, some smoke came out of his head and they turned him off.

All of the nsr artist where concentrated in Neon forgetting of the new artist trying to challenge them into a music war.

Tatiana hummed and looked over ad Sayu "Sayu.. could you go get 1010 quickly?" The mermaid nodded and went towards the baraca mansion, meanwhile eve looked over to Subatomic "Do you have anything that can help with this?" The DJ just looked at Neon and said in a worried tone "well... He said he had a nightmare this morning as he was almost shaking and even bleeding through his screen..."

After a while the 1010 brothers stepped in and saw their Captain off on the table bleeding and with his screen cracked like if it would of had several damages and no repair, Rin quickly said in a worried voice "He's not our Captain." The other artist except for the 1010 brothers looked at Rin confused "What do you mean?" Subatomic said now confused "This.. isn't our Neon J, if it was he wouldn't be like this... I mean he has PTSD but it isn't as extreme as this... This Neon got into something worst, so much it seemed to be killing it" Eloni quickly stepped in and said "That's true, our Captain did go to war and had PTSD problems but at levels of bleeding and smoking no" the other artist quickly looked at the body of Neon K and subatomic went over it to examine it "Well... If he isn't their Neon.. what happened to-" he was quickly interrupted by haym "he's off on his room in pieces...." Subatomic just got more confused.

The artist quickly got scared as Neon k managed to turned himself on again "where.. am I?..." He looked over the artist and quickly went over to Subatomic and hide "Wait wait. Who are you" Subatomic grabbed the lower part of Neon K's screen to know the answers

"What do you mean? It's me Ne-" he was interrupted by tatiana "we already know you're not Neon J, or at least not ours" Neon K's screen drew a sad face and sighted

"Fine.. you discovered me... I'll say who I am"


	5. Shit.

"My name is Neon J! Just like yours, the difference is our history, you are music artist. We.... Uh.. w-we.. are well not that, we all have different things but most of us are crazy because of different reasons" the artist looked over to Neon and Tatiana said "but.. why here?" Neon K looked over to subatomic and they all noticed except for Subatomic "I see.." Tatiana said "but.. isn't there one of him on your world?

Neon K sighted and hugged himself "why not... Show you?..." He took the TV and connected himself to it, the screen showed a video in pause in black "but.. take the child away." Yinus mom leaved with her child and the other artist sat down thinking of random stuff,

*Full Flashback*

Neon K was with the Subatomic of his universe, they where on the forest playing around with the flowers and laughing at stupid jokes to each other, until Subatomic got a call, he answered and after a minute he said to Neon "Darling, Tatiana asked us to go to the tower, we are having problems with NSR"  
Neon in an awe went over the space man and kissed him saying "Let's stay a bit more shall we?~" they both giggled at each other and got up ready to go to the tower and ask what was happening, at their way there they saw everything was on fire, it looked like the building had already collapsed and no survivors could of been there.. but they tried to go there to see who they could save, they saw a tall man with a screen head, half of his screen was a face and the other of a radar in plains, the man was wearing a military uniform for the German airforce's in WWII and had two big horns, the man was a very dark grey almost to black and was laughing at the scene until he saw the couple, he looked in disgust and said "ah, you survived..." The view on Neon was of the other Eve but she had 3 arms and her hair was more messy as well as Sayu with a creepy smile and a bloody trident. 

The war was for a couple of hours for the tall man to say "Oh you guys lost, the bomb is coming and you all will DIE" 

The couple saw the bomb and quickly run away in fear, the same forest they where in was in fire, the audio was taking screams and burning noise, it was a horrendous scene of blood, corpses and more. The screen suddenly felt black and the voice of subatomic said "NEON!" The screen was still black but the screaming and burning noises was still present "i love you..." A boom was heard and the screen went completly black, there was no noise and after some minutes the screen went back to see a subatomic dead on top of Neon, the cyborg on the video couldn't hear anything but have the horrible picture of the corpse of a half burned and desintegrated Subatomic, the beautiful galaxy that was on his orb head was gone and the forest completely destroyed, the screen was getting a bit glitchy and spaced out on a movement on Neon dragging subatomic and burring him by the fauntain that somehow survived.

*end of flashback*

Neon K disconnected and looked over at the horrid faces of the only ones that had a visible face, Subatomic was shaking and almost crying as he just saw himself half desintegrated and being buried on Neon K's vision.

No artist could say anything.. not even the 1010 brothers, they where traumatized as well on what Neon had experience, the one that was traumatized the most was subatomic because of the image of himself dead

Neon K knew that they where traumatized by this and looked down regretting showing it instead of explaining it in less detail "I'm.. sorry..." Neon quickly got up running away from the building only looking at the floor.

The DJ saw Neon K leave and quickly followed him in silence


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be writing two chapters every Monday, Wednesday, fryday and Saturday, if the story isn't published by some reason then it will be published the next day

Neon K was telling himself many insults until he felt a hand on his shoulder "hey... Do you need a hug?..." Neon looked on who touched him and it was Subatomic "yes..." He didn't like wen people touched him while he was crying, but he really needed the hug.

Subatomic hugged him and let Neon snuggle him crying, the combinations between the autotune voice and the glitchy loud cries made a depressing noise that just made Subatomic feel worst than before, pitty was surrounding Neon as he kept crying and trying to calm down.   
After a while Neon wasn't crying anymore and was just hugging Subatomic in silence, no one spoke for some minutes until Neon started to walk towards the plaza and into an aside forest that Subatomic never knew it was there.

Both where going towards the fountain, Yinu has told him about this fountain being magical.  
Neon was staring inside the fountain and diving into it like a crazy man, Subatomic quickly panicked and went over to the fountain to see that Neon was on the other side, he dived in regretting it and looking around realizing he was in the same forest but the nature seemed more beautiful and taken care of. "This is where I came from..." Subatomic looked over Neon and Neon just stared back with nothing on his screen, it was obvious that Neon was trying to hide his feelings. Both walked around the place as Subatomic was watching how the plants and trees looked so beautiful, Neon J took Subatomic to a hill and made him sit down making them wait for something.

★later that night★ 

Subatomic noticed the stars where filling the sky with shining beauty, the night was shining. "Aren't they beautiful?... The only thing worth it in this place is the night..." Neon was looking up and with his screen still off, Subatomic sighted and wrapped his arms around Neon to get him closer "You know... Even though you went through all of that... I can... Try to help... and if you're alone and feel hopeless.." subatomic got quiet for a moment and looked over to Neon a bit bushy to see the stars reflecting on his screen "you can look up at the night to feel a bit better" Neon looked over to Subatomic blushing, both of them staring at each other and in complete silence.

A clink was heard and both men where in a kiss, well what they could do as a kiss.  
Neon got closer to him and chuckled softly "What are you laughing at?" Subatomic asked in a soft and funny tone "you're face is a beautiful pink Galaxy" this just made Subatomic look away a bit embarrassed and chuckled too "you have a beautiful soft green shining on your screen" Neon giggled at the comment and slowly felled asleep, Subatomic hid Neon in his hoodie so he could keep him warm and went walking around looking for a place to stay.

.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
★10:35 AM★  
The cyborg woke up on his bed, he was a bit confused but just stayed there thinking "was all of that a dream?..."


	7. Chapter 7

Neon K got up and went over to the bathroom not finding Subatomic, he was starting to panic "it.. was.." he kept looking around the house and nothing "Subatomic?..." The cyborg started to cry telling himself that it wasn't a dream  
"it was too real!" He quickly felt a hug "Neon?" Neon heard the voice and quickly hugged back "You scared me!" Neon's screen was glitchy and some tears where coming out.  
"Oh my dear, your screen is glitching out" he picked the small cyborg with careful and tapped his glass head on Neon's screen, both cyborg and DJ looked at each other in silence "I thought It was dream" the DJ softly chuckled and said "Well as you can see I'm right here" both giggled and snuggled closer "But how did you know this was my house?" Neon asked in a curious tone   
"Oh yeah, It was the first decent looking place that I found and it turned out to be yours" Subatomic was not really that surprised since he had actually seen the pictures of.... well... himself on this universe and the what it was now his Neon J, "you have your theme and mine on this universe all over the place" the cyborg giggled at the comment and said in a soft tone "well If you wish we can stay here forever" the DJ liked the idea but sadly he couldn't accept it "you know that I have my universe with people and I have to do music to help them" Neon looked away a bit disappointed 

"well... We should head back to your universe and repair the Neon J from there" Subatomic nodded and caressed Neon's side of the screen "are you going to visit me? Or do I have to visit you?" Neon hummed and got closer to Subatomic "can you come to visit? You can come whenever you can, plus it helps the Neon from there since his fans gets confused with me" Subatomic agreed and they went to the other universe to fix Neon J

.....♡ after some time ♡.....

Neon K was on the couch of his house happy, he was happy that he was back with someone. That his days where more brighter and he actually saw life as something more then torture, of course he never forgot to leave flowers and take some time with the grave of his universe Subatomic, his days where becoming more brighter and he had actually built a robot to make it a child of his and subatomic, something that he had wished years ago and was ready for. The days passed and subatomic was visiting less frequently, he was a bit sad but Subatomic had said that work had going on his back more than it used to. And the fight with the Bunk bed Junction didn't help either.

Everything was going perfectly until a knock was heard from the door.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sad warning

Neon went to open the door, he was hoping that it was the DJ looking for some love, but it was one of subatomic's staff.. why is it doing here?... "hey uhh.. subatomic wanted me to pass you this..." The staff handed Neon K a letter, it was a plain and simple one "uh.. okay" Neon had closed the door and checked on it, it was a long paper that he started to read "oh dear" he said to himself a bit scared...

★letter★  
Hey! Subatomic here! I hope my letter gets to you and not Neon J, tho I did specify how to get to you... Uhm well I couldn't come since I have a concert soon and I don't find myself on time for you. 

I send you this letter because I want to break up with you, now now don't feel bad! It's not your fault! It's mine... I don't feel.. comfortable being with you, please don't feel like it's your fault is the.. the idea that you're.. you where married with another me and we'll that other me died in a horrible way, I don't really want that to happen to me. Now I know! I know that's very selfish and it's a shitty excuse but I really, really don't feel comfortable being on your place, or you being on mine. Sorry that sounded too cruel uh.. just I'm sorry ok? I don't want to make you feel bad but I really don't feel comfortable along with you anymore... And less with Neon J around

★end of the letter★

... It was 3 hours of silence from the cyborg, he was more than speechless! He just felt betrayed for this, he thought for a second "but maybe it wasn't from Subatomic! But he knows about the death of the other. "I..." He decided to take the letter and get properly dressed, he didn't believe that subatomic had sent that letter "I have to talk to him"

he got ready and went to the fountain just to find it broken, the water had dissapeard and the portal wasn't there anymore.

Neon K was even more sad to see the same guy that gaved the letter dead by the fountain with a heavy hammer, was that it? Was that the end of them? Probably. He just has to wait and repair it, he had to do something "I can't let this unfinished" Neon had no idea how to repair the fountain and less on how to make the portal that the fountain used to have. 

Could that be the end?...

†★BAD ENDING: ALL ALONE AGAIN★†


	9. Neutral ending: Dream

Neon K woke up in a white void, he was a bit confused as there was nothing on his view. 

He felt a hand on his shoulder, he looked over and it was his dead husband but alive "Subatomic?!" The guy opened his eyes showing it was Neon J's subatomic 

"Ah I didn't see you there! Don't be shy love! Get yourself comfortable!" Neon K was still very confused but stared at the space man, he noticed the wings of his on a galaxy pattern "sourprised?" Neon K nodded and Subatomic giggled 

"We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day"

Neon got a bit confused but relaxed on the singing of subatomic

"Keep smiling through  
Just like you always do  
'Till the blue skies drive the dark clouds far away"   
subatomic grabbed Neon by the waist and they both started dancing 

"So will you please say hello  
To the folks that I know  
Tell them I won't be long"   
Neon hugged Subatomic while they slowly danced 

"They'll be happy to know  
That as you saw me go  
I was singing this song"   
They got closer to each other and Neon started to follow the song 

"We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day"

Both kept dancing around "mmhh~" Neon followed slowly and giggled a bit  
"We'll meet again  
Don't know where  
Don't know when  
But I know we'll meet again some sunny day!"  
..  
..  
..  
..  
..

Neon K woke up with some tears falling from his screen, but happy tears they where. 

He looked at the outside and chuckled "see you again darling"

NEUTRAL ENDING: The dream

**Author's Note:**

> I will see how many chapters there will be


End file.
